


Beautiful Fantasy

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Dalton Seblaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Blaine Anderson/ Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can see it now. They'd be great together and Blaine was definitely was definitely attracted to him. He was, after all, flirting with him through the performance. Or not.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Not a Klaine story. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably going to make this in a Seblaine Dalton AU series. At some point, if people like this. (or I'll just do it anyway) Aslo, I honestly pulled a random phrase from the story for the title.

Kurt felt giddy as the other boy, _Blaine_ , grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. Every possible scenario was going through Kurt’s head. The two of them getting together, becoming best friends, growing old together. Every scenario involved them being boyfriends and living happily ever after. Kurt sighed to himself; it was beautiful fantasy.

Blaine pushed open the double doors, causing Kurt’s eyes to widen. The sheer amount of students that turned up for the performance surprised Kurt. At first Kurt wasn't inclined to believe that the Warbler's were like 'rock stars.' Until now, that is. There were countless Dalton students packed into the room; the room wasn't small either.

“Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb,” Kurt observed, looking at the sea of Dalton blazers.

Blaine grinned at him and straightened the lapel of Kurt’s jacket. “Well, next time don’t forget your jacket, new kid. You’ll fit right in.” He pat Kurt on the arm and set down his bag, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Kurt watched in awe as the Warblers started their performance; Blaine fell into place at the front. The tall blue eyed boy was beside himself with joy as he watched. He convinced himself that Blaine was flirting with him through the song. The shorter boy kept looking in his direction, smiling, winking and pointing to him. Oh yes, they were definitely made for each other. They were totally going to get married.

He clapped, along with the rest of the Dalton students, when the performance was over. Kurt turned his head when he heard clapping behind him and immediately felt a flare of hot jealousy. The tall, handsome boy clapped with enthusiasm, his emerald eyes _fixed_ on Blaine. The look in his eyes showed pure love; he looked at Blaine as if the other boy was his _entire_ universe. Kurt prayed to the fashion gods that this other boy wasn’t Blaine’s boyfriend.

The fashion gods were not with him today.

Blaine made his way over to the door. He flashed Kurt a kind smile before he turned his attention to the other boy, his hazel eyes shining. “Sebastian!” Blaine took Sebastian's hand, “I thought you were still visiting family in Paris!”

“We came back a day early and I decided to surprise you.” He leaned down and pulled Blaine into a chaste kiss. “I found out there was an impromptu performance. How could I resist the chance to watch you? The Warblers were amazing and _you_ were flawless.” Sebastian leaned his forehead against Blaine’s. His trip to Paris lasted a mere week, but it was an eternity without Blaine. Looking into hazel eyes, Sebastian brushed his thumb across the faint blush painted across Blaine's cheek. “How did I get so lucky?” he breathed just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine beamed at him, “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He stood up on his toes and gave Sebastian a light kiss on the nose, “I’ll be right back.”  
Sebastian watched as his boyfriend talked to and hugged various other students. He grinned. He loved this most about Blaine, his loving caring nature. That personality had him ensnared from the start.

“Stay away from Blaine.” Sebastian said, without looking at Kurt; he knew the boy was still there.

“Excuse me?” Kurt turned to look at the Dalton boy, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Jealous and possessive behavior doesn’t suit you,” he scoffed. Though, Kurt knew what he said was incorrect. Not a trace of jealousy was evident. Not in his voice or his face. He was the picture of the perfect boyfriend, loving and caring. He’d observed Blaine's antics with an amused and adoring expression.

“I know the type of person you are,” Sebastian observed. He didn’t even bother to defend himself. He knew there was no veracity behind Kurt’s words. No reason to defend when there’s nothing to defend. “Blaine is the kindest, compassionate, most trusting boy that I know. People like _you_ have messed too much with his emotions. People like _you_ have even caused him _physical_ harm. I'm only going to say this once: Don’t. Fucking. Hurt. Him.” He turned to leave. Turning back, he added, “Sneaking into another school to spy on your competition? How underhanded...”

Sebastian turned and walked away, leaving behind a confused spy.


End file.
